


Top Gun

by Bullet_Pirouette



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Femslash, First time anal, NSFW, Rimming, Smut, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Pirouette/pseuds/Bullet_Pirouette
Summary: “Starbuck’s approach to sex has always been pretty much the same as her approach to everything else – that she’s undeniably the best at it because she’s Kara frakking Thrace and no one else could ever come close.” One night with Kat changes Starbuck’s perspective… Kara “Starbuck” Thrace/Louanne “Kat” Katraine, set during season 2, episode 15 “Scar”.
Relationships: Kara "Starbuck" Thrace/Louanne "Kat" Katraine
Kudos: 4





	Top Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I heard Kat say the line “Seems I recall somebody boasting that my lips would never touch this rim” in this episode and my mind immediately made it dirty. I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. I’m working on the principle that Starbuck’s sparring match with Helo at the end of the episode took place the day after the celebration and that (to me at least) infamous line, which allows this to slot in nicely between the two scenes.

It’s different. And she’s enjoying it.

Starbuck’s approach to sex has always been pretty much the same as her approach to everything else – that she’s undeniably the best at it because she’s Kara frakking Thrace and no one else could ever come close. Sex is like flying – everyone wants to be good at it, lots of people _think_ they’re good at it and a few people actually are good at it, but Starbuck has always been Top Gun on the _Galactica_.

She’s far from a beacon of virtue and purity, Starbuck would be the first to admit it. She’s lost track of how many partners she’s had and she’s never bothered trying to remember the figure. Unlike her kill count, it’s not a number that’s ever mattered to her because none of the men she’s ever been with were ever quite as good as she was and she’s always ended every sexual encounter the same way – satisfied enough, but ultimately disappointed.

But this is different. This time she’s already more than satisfied, her expectations have already been surpassed several times over and the night, at least as far as this liaison is concerned, is still young. Her hips are rocking and trembling as one climax rolls into another, she’s soaked with sweat and her nipples are so hard they ache. Starbuck usually makes sure she’s the one in control when it comes to sex because, nine times out of ten, it’s the only way she can ensure she enjoys it. But this time she’s not in control. This time she’s not the Top Gun on the _Galactica_. And this time it isn’t a man she’s sharing her bunk with, while everyone else continues the celebrations in the mess hall. It isn’t a man sending her to the heavens and back.

Kat smirks up at her from between her thighs. Before tonight, Starbuck would have wanted to slap that look off Kat’s face but now she wants to kiss her hard, taste herself on the other woman’s lips and then return the favour. She imagines how Kat will orgasm – how her eyes will flutter closed, how her toes will curl and the gorgeous sounds she’ll make – and it just gets Starbuck hotter. Kat drags her tongue across Starbuck’s clit and the blonde keens, her back arching off her bunk.

“You like that, huh?” says Kat. She rubs her cheek against Starbuck’s inner thigh, one hand combing through the pale triangle of hair above Starbuck’s sex and the other gently thrusting two fingers deep inside her. Starbuck’s too breathless to reply. Kat pouts, obviously not content with her partner’s silence – though the moaning and panting can hardly be considered silent – and crooks her fingers inside Starbuck. The Captain screams her name and Kat takes that as a yes. She replaces her fingers with her tongue again and as she writes her name with her tongue across Starbuck’s folds, Starbuck reaches down and tangles her hands in Kat’s hair.

Kat keeps going with her tongue until her CO’s breathing has almost become hyperventilating, before she stops.

“Who’s the Top Gun?” she asks, looking up expectantly. Starbuck locks her jaw and stares at the base of the bunk above hers, refusing to answer. She knows the stakes. Answering means sacrificing her title and dignity and, most importantly of all, giving Kat the satisfaction of hearing the best pilot in the fleet admit that she’s been bested. But _not_ answering means Kat will leave her teetering on the edge, high and dry, and knowing that even if she finishes herself off, it will never feel as good as what Kat can do.

Seeing that she’s not going to get an answer, Kat sighs, sits up and wipes Starbuck’s arousal off her fingers onto the sheets. She climbs off the bunk, simmering sexuality replaced with casual indifference, and ruffles her hair, letting the long loose waves fall artfully across her shoulders and frame her breasts which, even clad in a regulation grey sports bra, look divine. She shrugs as if to say “your loss” and turns to leave.

“Wait!” Starbuck’s spoken before she’s even realised. She props herself up on one elbow and wipes the beads of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. It’s irritating how much of a sweaty mess she looks when Kat still looks flawless. “You are.” She’s pretty sure Kat wants to smirk again and is impressed when the Lieutenant manages to keep her expression neutral.

“Say that again.”

“You…” Starbuck swallows, still finding the words difficult despite the raw, primal need coursing through her veins. “You are,” she says eventually. “You’re the Top Gun.” The slightest hint of a smile tugs at the corner of Kat’s mouth but she still doesn’t return to the bunk. Starbuck knows exactly what Kat wants to hear and sighs internally. Despite all of her stubbornness, her principles are about to go out of the airlock, because Starbuck knows that she’s going to say it anyway, whether she believe that it’s true or not. She wouldn’t describe herself as desperate, but there’s really no other word for it. “Lieutenant Katraine, you are the Top Gun aboard the Galactica. You’re a better pilot than I ever was.” She nestles back into her bedding, spreading her legs wide. “Now please get back over here and finish me off, I’m begging you.” Kat grins and bounds back over to the bed, straddling her Captain’s legs and pushing her hand back down between Starbuck’s thighs. Starbuck was already teetering on the edge and it only takes a moment before she’s clenching around Kat’s fingers and crying out again.

Kat’s hands slide under her ass and Starbuck doesn’t resist as Kat rolls her over on to her front. The movement rubs Starbuck’s swollen nipples and clit across the scratchy cheap sheets and she whimpers and groans at the contact. Kat’s fingers plunge into her once more, before she spreads Starbuck’s ass with her hands, and the former-Top Gun feels her wingman run her tongue the length of her crease. Starbuck starts groaning the second she feels Kat’s tongue on her again and it takes her a moment to realise she’s actually groaning Kat’s name over and over again. Kat’s breath tickles her for a moment before she feels the other woman plant a sloppy kiss on the puckered bud of her asshole.

“Seems I recall somebody boasting that my lips would never touch this rim,” Kat murmurs. Starbuck’s head is buried in the pillows and she can’t see Kat’s face, but she knows that smirk, the one that’s sexy and infuriating in equal measure, is back. She’s too exhausted and high on pleasure to think of a witty reply.

“Go frak yourself,” is all she can manage to gasp in reply. Kat laughs and playfully slaps her ass. The blow isn’t hard and given that she’s an experienced fighter, Starbuck barely feels it. Still, if anyone else had done that, she’d have broken their arm, mid-coitus or not. Instead, she finds herself wishing Kat would do it again.

“And here I was thinking you were going to frak me,” says Kat dryly. “Maybe later. First, there’s something I want to try.” Starbuck feels something warm on her as Kat dribbles some saliva onto her ass as lubricant, and she feels the younger woman’s tongue pressing against her. At first, Starbuck is clenched tight but as Kat curls her tongue in concentric circles, her muscles start to ease. Suddenly, Kat’s tongue is inside her, inside her in a way that no one else has ever been before. Starbuck swears loudly and one of her hands flies back to find Kat’s on instinct, squeezing it hard. The heat and pressure on her asshole lessen as Kat pulls back. “Kara, is this ok?” Starbuck isn’t sure she’s ever heard Kat call her by her first name before. She shifts her position so she can look back at the younger pilot over her shoulder. The challenge is gone, the smirk is gone. Kat’s expression is soft and concerned, the look of someone who’s afraid they might have crossed a boundary with their lover. The pause is a welcome relief for Starbuck, who hadn’t even realised she needed it, and she steadies her breathing before she replies.

“It’s ok,” she says. “I’ve just never…” She trails off and leaves the rest of the sentence unsaid. Kat nods, understanding.

“Do you want me to stop?” Starbuck swallows. The experience of finding herself in a situation she’s never been in before is unusual. She’s so used to being the one in control, the one who’s been there and done that, that it takes her a moment to realise that Kat’s offering her a way out. There’s no expectation. The choice is Starbuck’s and Starbuck’s alone.

“Will it hurt?” When she thinks about all the boxing matches, all the battles, all the crashes and near-death experiences, Starbuck finds a certain irony in the fact that she’s worried about whether or not anal sex will hurt. Kat shoots her a reassuring smile, stroking her fingers across Starbuck’s ass.

“It might be uncomfortable at first, but it shouldn’t be painful.” Still unsure, Starbuck doesn’t reply immediately. Kat starts kissing her way up her back until she reaches her target. As her tongue explores Starbuck’s mouth, gentle and tender where it had been rough and dispassionate when they’d started, Kat presses her body against her CO’s back, her thighs straddling Starbuck’s bottom and the swell of her breasts pressing into her back. Kat’s still got her underwear on, Starbuck’s not quite sure how she’s managed that, and the feeling of functional polyblend rubbing against sweat-slick skin is a turn-on in itself.

“How come you aren’t naked?” Starbuck grumbles into Kat’s mouth. Kat chuckles and breaks the kiss, running her tongue across Starbuck’s cheek and down her neck. For a moment, Starbuck thinks she’s going to give her a hickey and, regardless of the fact that Kat’s been the best ride of her life by a colossal margin, there’ll be serious repercussions if her wingman leaves an obvious mark.

“I’m the Top Gun tonight skipper, remember?” Kat traces her finger back up the path her tongue had just taken and Starbuck sucks it greedily. “I get to call the shots.” Gods, Kat’s cocky. Starbuck had always found it annoying; the problem is that now she’s finding it arousing _and_ annoying.

“I want to try it,” she says eventually. Kat raises an eyebrow and Starbuck wriggles her ass between her wingman’s legs. Kat bites her bottom lip at the sensation, the first real sign she’s made yet that she’s as hot and hungry as her commander.

“I’ll go slowly, I promise,” whispers Kat, kissing her way down back Starbuck’s body. She starts with her tongue again, then moves on to her fingers when the Captain is relaxed and pliable and it isn’t long at all before Starbuck is wondering why she’s never tried this before.

Sex is like flying – everyone wants to be good at it, lots of people _think_ they’re good at it and a few people actually are good at it, but Kat’s quickly proving that she’s got what it takes to be Top Gun on the _Galactica_. Starbuck can’t argue the point with her and, for once, she doesn’t want to…

X

Time seems to lose all meaning before, eventually, Starbuck becomes vaguely aware of the sound of people on the other side of the bulkhead. A distant part of her brain remembers the party that she and Kat had snuck out of hours earlier, and she realises that the celebrations have probably finished. In a few moments the quarters are going to fill with their returning squad mates. Anyone who walks in now is going to know something has happened – the scent of sweat and sex is hanging thick in the air – but if Kat returns to her own bunk now, there’s a chance they won’t work out quite who was getting busy while the rest of the squadron celebrated. But Starbuck doesn’t want Kat to leave her. Apart from the fact that Kat’s fingers are buried to the hilt in both her holes and the sensation is indescribable, the soft curves sharing her bed just _feel_ right. She lets out a disappointed moan as Kat withdraws her fingers, licks them clean and then plants a long, lingering kiss on Starbuck’s lips. Starbuck tries to hold on to her, wrapping her arms around her wingman, but she’s drained – physically and mentally – and the resistance she offers as Kat slips out of her grasp and rolls off the bunk is pitiful. For a moment, Kat stands next to her bunk and Starbuck takes in every detail of the other woman’s body, every detail she can see at least as somehow Kat’s still got her frakking underwear on. In a last act of defiance, Starbuck reaches out and hooks her fingers around the waistband of Kat’s panties, pulling them down. She gets a glorious view, a view she’ll never forget, of an auburn landing strip and pink puffy lips below, and realises that Kat’s dripping wet. She reaches for her again, wanting to touch her, taste her and make Kat cry out her name, the way she’s been screaming Kat’s name on repeat for most of the night. Kat shakes her head and lightly bats Starbuck’s questing hand away.

“To be continued, skipper.”

Kat winks at her, makes a show out of bending almost double to pick up her panties and pads across the room to her own bunk. Starbuck watches the hypnotic sway of her ass as she walks, licks her lips as she thinks of all the new tricks Kat’s just taught her and hopes it’s not just an empty promise…


End file.
